A communication system in related art, such as a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) system, a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) system, a Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) system using a standard 802.11n, generally uses conventional two-dimensional (2D) Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) technology. A fundamental principle thereof is to improve quality of transmission and a system capacity using degrees of freedom in 2D space of an antenna on a horizontal plane.
However, with no major breakthrough in existing physical-layer technology, a hotspot under research is to find a solution for further improving utilization of a spectrum of a wireless communication system. A feasible solution at the time is to extend the conventional 2D MIMO to three-dimensional (3D) MIMO by taking full advantage of a degree of freedom in vertical space, to improve system performance by taking full advantage of degrees of freedom in 3D space.
However, DMRS indication based on the 2D MIMO no longer applies when 3D MIMO is adopted. Therefore, there is a pressing need for a solution for DMRS indication based on 3D MIMO.